Best Medicine
by standinginthe-wings
Summary: Because after all, Kairi IS the best medicine. SoKai


I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. :(

* * *

Best Medicine

"Thanks for walking me home Kai."

Kairi smiled and nodded. They were standing outside Sora's house. She lifted her hand to push a stray hair behind her ear as she tilted her head and asked: "No problem. Is your fever better?"

Upon hearing her question, Sora lifted his hand gingerly to his forehead and grimaced slightly at the feverish touch. Glancing at Kairi's concerned face; he grinned a weak smile and nodded, knowing it was all but so. Kairi stepped closer towards him and took a second look at Sora's forced grin. Her eyes pierced through his and for a moment, she resembled a thermo-scanner. To Sora's relief, she appeared to believe him and stepped back, seeming to be leaving.

_I don't want to worry her, _he thought, slightly wearied. A question interrupted his thoughts as he looked back up at Kairi's expectant face.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sora swallowed a small cough before nodding, anxious to get into his house. She smiled and walked away from him. As he observed her fading silhouette, Sora's vision slowly hazed as his head throbbed. He turned around, grasping the wooden handle as he stumbled to unlock his door. Thrusting the door open, he took a few steps and collapsed onto his living room couch.

_I'm so tired…_

Darkness enveloped him and he fell into a feverish sleep.

* * *

He awoke to a cool sensation on his forehead. Opening his eyes slowly, his gaze first met Kairi's face peering at his. Taken aback, he jolted up, the wet towel dropping onto his lap in the process.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?"

She frowned at him before picking up the wet towel and placing it in the nearby water basin she had earlier put on the coffee table.

"You left your door unlocked. I knew something was up earlier when you lied, but I didn't know it would be this bad!" He looked away from her accusing gaze guiltily, fumbling to find an explanation.

"Bu…t Kai, I didn't want to worry you!"

Concern and worry flashed briefly on her face as it was quickly replaced with anger. She flicked his forehead and exclaimed: "I can't believe you would lie to me!"

Sora immediately felt even guiltier. In hope of reconciliation, he reached for Kairi's hand and gently stroked it.

"Look, Kai, I'm sorry. I'll never lie again, I promise."

Her anger seemed to subside as she nodded. "Fine, I forgive you," pursing her lips gently before continuing, "Your mum told me to look after you when she left for her holiday. So, I have decided to nurse you back to health."

Knowing that once she had set her mind on something nothing would dissuade her, Sora shook his head violently. "No way Kai, I don't want you to fall sick too! I'll be fine. Just a few more hours of sleep will do the trick." He attempted his most convincing smile before inevitably erupting into a fit of coughs.

Kairi looked skeptical. She patted his back before muttering: "Yeah right." She glanced at his worried expression and with a softer tone, added "Don't worry! My immune system is as strong as a coconut. Come on, let's put you in bed. Can you walk by yourself?"

"Of course! Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm decrepit."

Sora slowly stood up, feeling dizziness overtake his previous confidence. He was about to fall forward before Kairi held his shoulders, her firm hands offering the needed support. She snorted before wrapping her right arm around his waist and lifting his left arm around her shoulder.

"Come on decrepit, let's go to your room."

"I never thought you would say that."

"Shut up."

In a burst of strength and determination, they proceeded to his room. Sora pushed open the door with his free hand as Kairi surveyed the room, which looked like a tornado had struck it. There were random comics strewn across the floor, and not forgetting the pile of dirty clothes near his closet. Kairi glanced at Sora accusingly before maneuvering themselves around the obstacles on the floor. Helping him gently down on his bed, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh gosh, that's one thing down. Good thing I trained with Riku for the past week and got stronger!"

Sora looked despondently at her before commenting: "You trained with Riku and not me?"

Kairi looked away and hastily replied. "Well the last time I trained with you, you kept worrying about my health and didn't go full out on me. How do you expect me to learn if you're not willing to test me?"

Sora frowned before reluctantly accepting her accusation. He looked back up at Kairi and noted rather worriedly: "You've got a scar above your eyebrow. Is it new?"

Kairi nodded and managed a small smile. "Riku slashed a bit too high. Don't worry though, it's just a scratch. It'll heal soon."

Sora's head began to throb. He let out a small groan and immediately regretted it as Kairi's hand flew to his forehead. She gasped at the high temperature and jumped into action, their previous discussion already forgotten.

"What am I doing, making you more worried and stressed then you already are? Sora, lie down. I'm gonna go get a cold cloth and try to fight that fever. While I'm at it, I might as well make you some soup. Have you eaten?"

Sora shook his head as Kairi nodded and rushed out of the door, leaving a speechless Sora alone in his room. He lay down as he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of bustling outside and the soft humming of Kairi as she rushed around. Slowly, the sounds faded as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kairi wrung the cloth and placed it on Sora's steaming forehead. She frowned at his condition, and could not help but worry that the temperature would not go down.

_What if he dies?_

She pushed the thought away as she reassured herself that Sora was stronger than that.

_Besides, it's just a cold__. If he can save the world twice and still be okay, he can recover from this._

With new determination she left him sleeping in his room as she went to check whether the soup was cooked.

* * *

Sora awoke to the quiet darkness of evening.

_How long have I been sleeping? _

He lifted his hand to his forehead and once again found the cooling presence of a wet cloth. A memory of Kairi's presence pushed itself forward as he sat up and looked around the room for her. He realized that an extra blanket had been added to his existing one and knew that Kairi had been tireless; doing everything she could to make him well. Gratitude swelled up in him and he lay back down, doing everything he could to make himself better, for her sake.

* * *

Kairi pushed upon the room door gently, and saw that Sora had not woken yet. She held the soup in one hand as she placed it on the bedside table.

_I hate to wake him up, but he has to eat too!_

She gently shook him, but to no avail.

_Guess I don't have a choice then. _

Biting her lip, she shouted: "Sora! It's Xehenort! He's about to kill me!"

Sora shot up and exclaimed: "Where? Where?" He looked around and upon realizing it had been a false alarm, looked angrily at Kairi, who had an amused smile on her face. He groaned and muttered: "That's not funny Kairi, I really thought you were in danger."

"I'm sorry Sora, but I had to wake you up. It's time to eat."

His anger dissipated as he reached for the bowl beside him, only to have his hand smacked away.

"I'll do it Sora, besides, it's still hot."

Looking at Kairi's grin, he noted with a small smile: "You really enjoy this, huh?"

Kairi smiled back and answered: "Of course, I've always liked playing doctor with you."

She sat herself on the bed and picked up the bowl. Scooping up a small amount of soup into the blue porcelain spoon, she blew on it to cool it down.

Lifting up the spoon to his mouth, she teased: "Open and let the gummy ship into the hanger!"

Sora rolled his eyes good-naturedly and obeyed, stifling a laugh at Kairi's childish actions, similar to how they used to play as children.

He swallowed the warm soup as a warm feeling spread itself inside him, not different to what Kairi's smile was doing to his heart.

Upon finishing, she smiled and pushed his messy fringe out of his eyes. Following that, she stood up and began to bring the bowl out of the room. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, Sora exclaimed, slightly embarrassed, "Kairi, I really… enjoy this too!"

She turned back towards him questionably.

"Not the being sick part, of course. I've… I've always liked being your patient. How I wish you could always be my personal doctor."

She blushed furiously before stammering out a response. "Don't be silly! You had better not fall sick too often."

Sora grinned before she strolled out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He lay back down, determined to make her efforts pay off.

* * *

Later that night when Kairi went back in to check on him again, she found him sitting up, wide awake. She jumped slightly when she saw his blue eyes staring at her in the darkness. She grinned uneasily as she rushed over.

"Sora Hibari, why in the galaxy are you still awake?"

"Well, in my defense, I just woke up. I was wondering whether you had gone back yet, judging by how dark it is, it's already late."

Kneeling down to talk to him at face level, she confessed: "I told my parents I was sleeping over."

"But you don't have to. I mean I'm already better! The headache's gone."

Even in the darkness Sora could see Kairi's concern escalate.

"Of course I can't leave yet! I promised your mum to take care of you and you're not fully well yet! You've still got a fever and although it went down slightly, you could still become worse!"

Sora frowned and reached over to grab her hand. Looking her in the eye, he assured her with what he had wanted to say the whole day.

"Kairi, to be honest, as long as I know you care for me and won't leave me, I will be determined to get better, no matter the cost. Even if I have to swallow some random herb that tastes like shit to get well, I will, because I know that that's what you want."

Sora was stunned as he saw a tear stream down Kairi's cheek after his confession. He immediately asked: "What's wrong Kairi? Why are you crying?"

Kairi wiped her tear away and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You idiot! Why did you have to go and make me cry!"

Sora laughed gently as he drew Kairi beside him on the bed and hugged her, just like she did when they had reunited one year ago. For a moment, Sora completely forgot about the pain of his body and just lived in the moment- soaking in the presence of her. They stayed there for awhile before Kairi pulled back and patted his head.

"Well, I'm touched. Stay true to your word and go back to sleep! I'm gonna go sleep in your guest room."

Sora tugged at her sleeve and pleaded, "Can't you stay? You can share the bed, just like we did when we were younger."

She laughed and commented: "We're no longer the size of keyblades, Sora. I'll come see you in the morning."

Sora lay back down and watched her leave, but not without hugging her another time.

When Kairi woke up, all she was concerned with was Sora. She threw on her dress (she went back to collect the things for the 'sleepover' the day before) and rushed out. _He always was a lazy bum, __my __lazy bum, _she thought affectionately as she opened Sora's door, expecting to see him still asleep.

Instead, all she saw was a packed, but empty bed. Her worry spiked as she wondered where he was. Her fears were soon allayed as she heard a familiar voice call.

"Kairi? Come and eat breakfast!"

She smiled and headed to the kitchen. What met her eyes would always be remembered. There were broken eggs scattered on the floor, and a whole puddle of milk near the sink, and finally, to top it all off, one grinning, flour-covered Sora facing her. She stepped over the mess and headed towards him. Thrusting her hand on his forehead, she was pleased to know the fever was completely gone. Before she could say anything however, Sora sealed her lips with a kiss.

She leaned into it and wrapped her hands around his neck, and despite the mess around her that she would have to clean up later, was utterly and completely glad that Sora had recovered.

After she pulled out of the kiss, she grinned up at him and asked: "I thought you didn't want to pass the cold to me."

Sora beamed his signature grin and said: "But I'm well already! All thanks to you, of course," and leaning in to kiss her again he muttered "Because you're the best medicine."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I did. Just to clear any confusion, Sora already is Kairi's boyfriend. But if you want, he can not be. So, you can believe whatever you wanna believe. ^^ Haha. Please review. Please. Please. Please. :)


End file.
